


"My Pony"

by HarryGoldenChild (StyleMeGoldenHarry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyleMeGoldenHarry/pseuds/HarryGoldenChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has just broken up with his girlfriend. After countless nights drinking, Harry's wild behavior has finally caught up with him. Before Harry realizes it, he has wondered into an all-male strip club where he meets a sexy stripper named Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Pony"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's sexual...but also ridiculous to the point of being comical. Enjoy.

It had been a late night of partying; the kind of partying that only leads to bad decisions. However, Harry was beyond the point of caring. His girlfriend of a year had just broken up with him and he was desperate to escape the pain it had caused. As the night drug on, his mind began wandering to places it wasn't accustomed to: “I’m relieved its over. I wasn’t attracted to her anyway. I just...I miss...him...” He shook his head, trying to escape the thoughts invading his brain. The dance floor seemed to shake beneath him. Sensing that staying in this place could only lead to more unsettling thoughts, Harry stumbled across the dance floor towards his friends. As he approached Grimmy and Pixie, he found it hard to maintain his balance. “I’m out." Harry shouted above the music before falling into Grimmy. 

“Whoa, you ‘kay mate?” Grimmy said, grabbing Harry’s arm to catch him. Harry looked up at Nick; his heart was racing. He shook his head violently, trying to escape yet another uncontrollable thought. He suddenly had the deep urge to kiss Grimmy. His hands began sweating as he clenched his fists. 

“I’m fine. I just need to get out of here. I’ll see you later mate. See you Pixie,” Harry said. And with that, he staggered out of the night club. Harry looked behind him, acknowledging that his bodyguards were following close behind. 

“Hey boys, I’m fine. Can I have a moment alone?” Harry said, a slur evident in his speech. His body guards retreated. “Thanks.” Harry said quietly.

Before his mind could catch up with his feet, Harry began running. His pace quickened, despite being unsure of where his feet would lead him. At this point, Harry didn’t know anything. The countless shots and restless nights had caught up with him. For the first time, he was acting on impulse alone. _“I just want to feel good. I just want to--”_ His voice trailed off as he looked up to see a brightly colored sign shining green from across the street. Harry had no idea what this place was, but his curiosity only seemed to intensify as the minutes passed. Seeing that his body guards were 100 paces behind him, he ran toward the sign and into the building.

The ambience was like that of any other club: pulsating music and dim lights to mask wandering eyes and hands. However, after scanning the place a few times, Harry suddenly realized what exactly this place was. Maybe it was the scantily clad men dancing against poles, or perhaps it was the hungry-eyed patrons observing them from below that gave the place away. Harry rubbed his eyes before verbalizing what he now understood this place to be: a male strip club. He retreated back a few steps, obviously hesitant to continue on. However, he suddenly found himself paralyzed by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. As Harry continued to look into them, he felt his legs give out a little. “Hey, hey, hey...” a soft, concerned voice said, before two arms reached out to catch him. His accent was American. Harry was intrigued. “Why don’t you sit down.” Harry didn't issue a response, but continued to find some sort of solace in these mesmerizing eyes. 

The man helped Harry to a chair before kneeling next to him. Harry looked up at the man; this time observing his entire body. The man was toned with a medium build and dark brown hair. _“And those eyes...” Harry smiled uncontrollably._

“Feeling better?” The man asked, smiling back at him.

“What’s...what’s your name?” Harry asked.

“I use the name Steed here, but my real name is Logan.”

“Logan,” Harry replied drunkenly. “Nice to meet you. I like your eyes." 

“I like you.” Logan replied cheekily, now situating himself on Harry’s lap. Logan began moving his hips back and forth, his backside grazing Harry’s thighs.

A million thoughts shot into Harry’s head: “This needs to stop. Who does he think he is? What if I don’t want him to stop? Ah, come on, you’re just drunk. You don’t know what your saying. But he’s so...” Harry put his hands on Logan’s back with the intent of pushing him off. But instead, they rested there, soon moving to Logan’s stomach and thighs. Harry's large hands began massaging Logan's muscles, his grip firm. Logan turned his head around to face Harry, his eyes insinuating that he enjoyed Harry’s touch. The music suddenly changed to a song Harry knew quite well: “Pony” by Ginuwine. It had been a song that he and his girlfriend used to fool around to. As he reflected on one particular memory of her, his heart began to hurt again. Harry clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to escape this luring memory.

“Logan, do you want to get out of here?” Harry asked.

“I don’t get off for another hour.” Logan replied.

“Mate, I can give you more money in a night than you’ll make here in five years.” Harry said confidently, using his drunken state as an excuse to talk in such a brash manner.

“....all right.” Logan said hesitantly. Harry grabbed Logan's hand and guided him out of the club. He quickly found his body guards and a car in place to take him home. 

“Come with me.” Harry said forcefully, putting his hands on Logan’s waist.

“Are you sure?” Logan asked.

“I’m not sure about anything. I feel so helpless and out of control. I just want to feel goo--” Before Harry could finish, Logan crashed his lips against Harry's. For the first time, Harry didn’t let his conflicting thoughts negate his desire for more. He had never felt more aroused. Harry ran his fingers through Logan’s hair before pulling Logan in close to him; passion and desire prompting him to move his fingers downward until he could feel exactly how much Logan wanted him. Logan let out a breathless moan.

Harry began purring into his ear lyrics from that song: “If you’re horny, let’s do it. Ride it, my pony.” Harry grabbed Logan’s hand and situated it onto his erection. Logan leached onto Harry, his eyes widening as he felt every inch of Harry's member. They made their way into Harry’s SUV, unaware of anyone around them. By the time they pulled up to Harry's apartment, Logan's pants were nearly off. As Harry took him inside, he couldn’t wait to make a new memory to Ginuwine’s “Pony,” as he anticipated Logan riding his saddle.


End file.
